A Midnight's Dancer
by ms.evil
Summary: She danced to the beat of her own drummer. He wanted to be that drummer. When their worlds collide, they will make beautiful music together. *Yes I know it's really long, but please read!*


Look! I'm writing another one-shot! Although my best friend. . . *glares at her* doesn't believe in my writing skills and says she hates writing and thinks story telling is boring. I think, well it was something like that. Well I'm telling you this now, even if it's really long it's still sort of good in my point of view. And the title, well this story has nothing to do with dancing or anything, I guess if you think about the title sort of goes with the story.  
  
::::~::::~::::~:::: a  
  
A Midnight's Dancer  
  
By ms. evil  
  
::::~::::~::::~::::  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were chatting about the upcoming talent show with Kero shouting madly at the TV screen in the corner of the room.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GAME OVER!!!? I SO HAD THAT MONSTER!" Kero hollered, ready to knock the television right off the small table it was on.  
  
Sakura ignored her guardian beast and said, "So, what song are you doing this time Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Tomo E," Tomoyo answered simply while watching Kero slam his little fists against the game controller.  
  
Sakura sat Indian style with her back to the TV then she pulled on her legs and leaned back a little.  
  
"Isn't that the duet you and Eriol-kun were planning?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, "Not really. He just offered to play the piano instead of me just using the CD." Tomoyo reached for the small cup filled with tea and rested it in her palm.  
  
"You seem awfully quiet today. Did something happen?" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura's concern.  
  
After hearing nothing but Kero's constant yelling Sakura said, "You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"ARGHHHH!!!" The television flashed in big red letters GAME OVER. "STUPID PIGS! WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN THE GAME ANYWAY?"  
  
"Kero!" Sakura yelled back at him.  
  
Kero turned his head to the Cardsmistress, "What?"  
  
"Keep it down will you?"  
  
Kero turned back to the TV screen and pressed restart. "Whatever." Then he waved Sakura off with a yellow paw.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to her best friend. "So."  
  
"It's nothing really I just don't feel like talking too much today," Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you," Sakura said suspiciously  
  
"There's nothing to be suspicious about Sakura-chan," Tomoyo almost snapped.  
  
Sakura was concerned more then ever now. Tomoyo had never gotten this irritated around her ever before so she decided to drop the subject and question her later.  
  
After losing what seemed the fiftieth game that day Kero flew over to the girls and landed by the plate of cookies. When seeing that they were sugar cookies his face was full of them.  
  
"You know Tomoyo," he said after swallowing, "A cup of pudding a day is the way to stay okay." Then five more cookies disappeared from the plate.  
  
"Wise words Kero, wise words," Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
Tomoyo covered her face with a smile and changed the topic. "So, how are you and Li-kun doing?"  
  
A blush crept up on Sakura's face, "We're okay."  
  
"Oh don't be so secretive Sakura, how was it?"  
  
"How was what?" Sakura looked down into her lap as her blush deepened in color.  
  
"Oh don't act dense Sakura-chan! You know I know about the date you two went on just a few days ago."  
  
Tomoyo interrogated Sakura for the rest of the night, hiding the fact that she was not telling something.  
  
Tomoyo entwined a long piece of pink ribbon in her fingers while sitting at her desk, staring at the glossy wood. It's been an hour since she's arrived home and she still couldn't keep her mind on anything but what had happened earlier that day.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice Daidouji-san."  
  
"Thank you. You are an excellent piano player yourself."  
  
"Your compliment is much appreciated. Now if you'll please excuse me I have some things I must attend to."  
  
"Why are you always so enigmatic?"  
  
"Well there are things a boy can be mysterious about can't he?"  
  
"I guess. But what are you being so mysterious about?"  
  
"So interested in my personal affairs? Hmm, no answer? Well I guess I should tell you. There's a certain young classmate of mine I think I have fallen in love with."  
  
"Why so silent Daidouji-san?"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"I think I'll tell you that another time, but you should at least know that you know her very well."  
  
All of his words that dripped with maturity and intellect echoed off in her mind. Eriol was truly an individual.  
  
But it seemed strange that Hiiragizawa Eriol would fall in love with someone other then Mizuki-sensei. Cool and collected Eriol head over heels in love with someone was a strange suggestion indeed.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and set down the silk ribbon. But another strange thing is how she is reacting to the idea; it was none of her business anyway. Well, putting people together had once been a favorite hobby but now only a stream of memories.  
  
She walked over to the mannequin standing in the corner of her room. It was dressed in the outfit she would wear for the talent show that was only a week away. The problem was, was that she had only gotten the skirt done.  
  
It was basically just a lavender skirt that reached her knees, if you took away the intricate beading that was added to it.  
  
Tomoyo ran her slender fingers along the crystalline beads and over the design. It depicted simple cherry blossoms that seemed to melt away as the beads grew less to the left of the skirt.  
  
With hardly anytime left Tomoyo just thought that she'd wear a violet tank top with a small jacket over it. A small sketchbook drew her eyes.  
  
She reached for it and there was a picture she had drawn out of sudden inspiration.  
  
There on the creamy white paper were rainbows of color chosen carefully to suit the image. It was sort of abstract way of looking at Eriol's staff.  
  
She set it down. Then a sort of high spirited melody captivated her ears. Her room was filled with the music, Tomoyo closed her eyes.  
  
'Beautiful.'  
  
::::~::::~::::~::::  
  
In the enormous music room of the Hiiragizawa household sat Eriol, moving his fingers across the ivory keys of the black piano.  
  
His eyes were closed; all he needed was the sound of the keys to guide his hands. Just as the song hit the middle he opened his eyes and gazed into the darkness of the room.  
  
Moonlight trickled into the room and onto him. His gaze softened, his hands still striking the keys.  
  
'This song reminds me so much of you. Of the one I love, of the one I never thought I would care for as much as this. And yet, you are so irresistible I've fallen madly in love, somehow.'  
  
::::~::::~::::~::::  
  
The song neared the fast paced end, and then the last notes were played, ending the song.  
  
Tomoyo had found herself in peace and tranquility for a short four minutes, that song always took her away. It always reminded her of those that are important to her.  
  
Just as she opened her eyes the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," she said.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, this is Li."  
  
"Oh hi Li. So, what did you call for?"  
  
"Well that stuffed animal thought it'd be funny to snatch my homework assignment so I need to know what it is."  
  
"What? Do you need math, science, Japanese, or history?"  
  
"Math and history."  
  
"Okay in math you need to do page forty-two, numbers one through fifty. Odds only. And in history you have to read chapter five."  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
There was a silent pause, then Syaoran asked, "Is there something wrong? You don't sound like yourself."  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"I've bothered you with my problems so you might as well."  
  
Tomoyo sighed and explained, she knew it was stupid and it was surprising that he would actually listen.  
  
Syaoran thought about it for awhile, "Well all I can say is, is that you're lucky he doesn't love you."  
  
"Li-kun you're so mean! Why would you say something like that?" Tomoyo cried, a smile on her face.  
  
"Well that kid is evil you know, if he loves you it'd be a burden."  
  
"Oh Li-kun," Tomoyo sighed, "He can be sweet you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. Tomoyo giggled, "Have a nice night and I hope you can finish your homework in time you've helped a lot."  
  
"By the way you sound it doesn't seem like I helped that much."  
  
"Well hey you know, maybe not. . ."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just kidding. Okay goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Then Tomoyo hung up. He really didn't like Eriol to say something like that. She smiled, but Eriol is sort of evil in a way.  
  
::::~::::~::::~::::  
  
She passed him in the corridors that morning. He smiled in that mysterious way that sent shivers up her spine. She gave a weak smile back.  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo-chan, had a nice sleep?" Sakura asked cheerily as Tomoyo stepped up to the classroom door.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
A bubble of energy rose inside of Sakura and popped, "I know who Eriol loves!"  
  
Her attention was caught now, "Who?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
Sakura just smiled and walked in the classroom. "Aww, Sakura-chan! Tell me!" Tomoyo called after her.  
  
The sound of the school bell sounded and Tomoyo groaned, she had to know who it was. Curiosity had gotten the better of her again.  
  
Tomoyo settled herself down in one of the wooden chairs beside Rika who was her classmate for this period.  
  
Time seemed to tick by ever so slowly, each second as a minute and every minute as an hour. Tomoyo drummed her perfectly manicured nails against the desk in boredom. Her teacher droned on about something she couldn't quite place, and when the bell finally rang Tomoyo rushed out of the room to find Sakura.  
  
She finally found Sakura standing by a classroom talking to Eriol.  
  
"Hi Sakura, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo greeted.  
  
Eriol grinned and Sakura gave her an I-know-something-you don't-know smile. Tomoyo frowned slightly; she hated it when people were keeping something from her.  
  
"Well I should be getting to math now; it is at the other end of this school. Later Sakura, and I'll see you after school for talent show practice right?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, and then Eriol left. Tomoyo turned her attentions back to Sakura, "Tell me!"  
  
"Tell you what," Sakura said, eyes wide and an innocent look spread across her face.  
  
"Tell me who Hiiragizawa-kun loves."  
  
"Oh that, Tomoyo, you know curiosity killed the cat." Sakura waved her finger in front of Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh please Sakura," Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
Sakura took a step back; she knew what was coming, "Tomoyo, I can't. It's his own secret; you'll have to ask him yourself."  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura her infamous puppy dog eyes. Sakura shielded her eyes from Tomoyo, "Uhh, I have to get to class. See you at lunch!" Then Sakura ran off.  
  
Tomoyo sighed heavily, then walked to her next class.  
  
The rest of the day was much like home economics, slow and boring. When the bell to signify the end of the day rang Tomoyo walked slowly towards the auditorium. After gathering her books and things.  
  
Her hands clamped tightly onto the metallic bar and pushed. Her ears filled with the same melody that was in her room the night before, she saw Eriol sitting at the piano in the center of the stage playing gracefully as he always did.  
  
Tomoyo dropped her bag on one of the seats and walked to the stage. She stopped in front of it and looked to her side. The choir teacher, who was in charge of the talent show and many of the other students, had their eyes closed while listening to the sweet song.  
  
His song captured their hearts, so sweet and full of charming music overwhelmed their senses. Tomoyo grinned, same old Hiiragizawa Eriol enchanting his way into people's hearts.  
  
When the last note was played she said, "You started without me," she said.  
  
He turned to her, "You were late," he said, a sinfully beautiful smile on his face.  
  
"That was wonderful Eriol-san," the teacher said, clapping her hands. The rest of the audience joined in. Eriol got up from his seat and bowed.  
  
When the applause died down the teacher picked up her clipboard, "Okay, Natalie Hefesting you're up next."  
  
The American exchange student skipped up onstage to put her dance skills to the test.  
  
Eriol walked down and stepped to her. "Well since you missed practice and I've already practiced, why don't I walk you home?" He offered her his arm and she gladly accepted it.  
  
"Why thank you Hiiragizawa-kun, I accept your offer." As they walked out the doors two girls stared after them.  
  
"Daidouji-san is so lucky to have Hiiragizawa-kun as a boyfriend," one girl said, sighing dreamily.  
  
"Yeah," the other replied.  
  
A guy joined the two girls, "Those two aren't a couple, they're just friends."  
  
The brunette turned to him with a frown, "Thanks Yamazaki-kun for ruining the moment."  
  
He smiled, "Anytime."  
  
The two girls rolled their eyes and turned back to the performer.  
  
::::~::::~::::~::::  
  
When the two were walking home Tomoyo had tried to pry the answer out of him but all Eriol would do was smile and say he'll tell her next time.  
  
She tried Sakura and she just ran away not wanting to say anything.  
  
Tomoyo stamped her foot in frustration, 'Why won't anyone tell me anything anymore!' she thought furiously.  
  
"Hey remember, talent show is tomorrow," Yamazaki said to Tomoyo while passing through.  
  
"I know," Tomoyo mumbled.  
  
After school Tomoyo went straight home to see if she could finish the top of her outfit.  
  
And miraculously she did. It was dark violet with sleeves that went up to her elbows that flared at the end and ended in a fine lace. When she put the attire she found that her eyes seemed to melt into the color of the outfit.  
  
It was probably one of her best creations yet!  
  
She smiled and flipped her hair. (A/N: Yes, very unlike the Tomoyo we know.) Then the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I've decided to tell you who Eriol loves," Sakura said quietly.  
  
Tomoyo bubbled with excitement, "So, who is it?"  
  
She heard Sakura sigh and mumble, "I shouldn't be doing this." Then she said, "Okay, it's. . .  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! Guess what! I finally conquered the old hag in the game! I won!" Kero shouted from another phone.  
  
"Kero," Sakura hissed.  
  
Kero ignored her and said, "And you know what else? I got the best score in game history! Hahahaha!"  
  
It seems Sakura had set down the phone and had gotten to the little guardian beast, "S-Sakura what are you doing with that duct tape?"  
  
Tomoyo faintly heard Sakura say something but couldn't make it out, "I'll call you back," Sakura said.  
  
"No, don't. . ."  
  
Busy tone.  
  
"Hang up." Tomoyo sighed again and set down the phone.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and went to go change out of the clothes she was wearing.  
  
::::~::::~::::~::::  
  
The next morning Tomoyo saw Sakura standing by a tree talking with Syaoran. She quickly went up to her and asked who it was again.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind. I'm going to let you find out for your self," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo slapped her head in frustration.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Sakura answered.  
  
All you had to do was look at the Chinese student and you would know he didn't believe her.  
  
The first bell of the day rang and the three separated to get to their classes.  
  
Tomoyo had just about given up; it wasn't like anyone was going to tell her anyway. Every time she saw Eriol he would give her a polite smile and turn back to whatever he was doing.  
  
Night fell just as the day rose and the show would begin any moment. And for some reason the choir teacher had decided to place the show in the gym. Tomoyo thinks she said something about 'drama reasons'.  
  
Everything still looked nice though. The bleachers had been brought out for people to sit, and a grand piano sat in the center of the room, a microphone was set to the side of it. A key board and a drum set were about a few yards away from the piano. Metal cylinders with light bulbs inside hung from the ceiling, creating a 'starlight' effect. Spotlights were turned on towards the instruments and everything else was dark. Moveable walls set the audience and the performers who were not performing apart.  
  
Eriol had been chosen to play the music that people heard as they were coming in. Many awed at his skill and wished they would be able to play like that.  
  
When the bleachers and chairs were filled to the maximum the teachers decided it was time to start. Eriol got up from his seat and joined Tomoyo behind the wall.  
  
"You look splendid tonight," he complimented.  
  
"As do you," she replied. They were standing off to the side where everyone else was peeking out to see the act.  
  
A kid named Tai and Yamazaki were doing a sort of dual/duet sort of thing. It was like a battle, Yamazaki on the drums and Tai on the keyboard. Tai started off with a soft Beethoven and that's when Yamazaki came in.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were in their own little world now, but the music still seeped through. They were both lost in the darkness of each others' eyes. A whole new world lay behind the gems.  
  
That act ended and another began. Not one word was shared between them; they just smiled small polite smiles at each other. Although Tomoyo was still itching to know who he was in love with.  
  
So she broke the silence and asked.  
  
"You will know soon enough."  
  
"You're far too mysterious for own good."  
  
Then their act was called. Tomoyo and Eriol broke their gaze and walked out with finesse. Murmurs ran through the crowd about how good the two looked together.  
  
Eriol sat back down on the leather seat and Tomoyo pulled the microphone from out of its place.  
  
The soft tones of the piano played its way into the ears of the audience.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath and began singing on her cue.  
  
" /Kumo ma ni odoru hikari/  
  
/Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru/  
  
/Kake yoru tomo no koe ni/  
  
/Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao/  
  
/Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku/  
  
/Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki/  
  
/Saige nai hagemashi ni/  
  
/Iku no tasukerareta darou/  
  
/Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo/"  
  
Tomoyo lowered the microphone slightly during the instrumental break. Eriol still kept playing the song however.  
  
"I love you Daidouji Tomoyo." That certainly came out of nowhere. Tomoyo searched around with her eyes, but found no one close enough to say something like that as clearly as she heard it. Except, the young sorcerer beside her.  
  
"Who are you?" she mentally asked.  
  
"The boy playing the music you are singing to right now." Tomoyo looked off to her side I found Eriol was looking at her from the corner of his eye; she turned back to the audience quickly.  
  
"Are you really serious?"  
  
"Never been more serious in my life," Eriol answered. A sort of clarifying light seemed to engulf her in its depths. All this time, Eriol had loved her of all people!  
  
When it was her turn to sing again, she sang with more happiness then ever before. For some reason, she was even more happy then the moment she had met Sakura.  
  
"/Haruka ni tsutsuku michi no/  
  
/Yuku saki wa kumo no kanata e to nobotte yuku/  
  
/Itsushika michi wa hanare/  
  
/Sorezore no mirai aruki hajimeru toki mo/  
  
/Kitto hizashi wo kagayaku/  
  
/Yume ni yaburete kizutsuita toki/  
  
/Tasuke ai sasae au/  
  
/Tomo dachi de ite hoshii yo/  
  
/Kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni chikara ni naru hito de yo/  
  
/Warau toki mo naku toki ni mo/  
  
/Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni/"  
  
The final notes of the piece of music were played elegantly among the black and white keys. Then, the gym exploded. The two had extraordinary talent and everyone in the room knew it. People rose from their seats and the applause grew. Eriol and Tomoyo bowed and stepped off.  
  
"They were wonderful," Sakura almost yelled to her boyfriend.  
  
"At least Tomoyo was," Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura nudged him in the ribs, "Don't say something like that!" Syaoran groaned in pain. Sakura smiled and gave him small pat on the back to try and make him feel better.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, are you okay?" A groan was her reply.  
  
"Well I guess I don't even know my own strength."  
  
It took a long time for the clapping to die down, but it finally quieted and the host made the intro to the next performance.  
  
Backstage all the other performers were congratulating on their act. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled graciously and shook their hands and stuff. Then they finally got some time to themselves.  
  
"Was, was that really you who said you loved me?" She could hardly get her words out, and she was surprised it even came out clearly.  
  
Eriol nodded and her smile grew. "And did you mean every word of it?" His eyes were an icy blue, but they weren't icy at all at the same time. She could almost see a flickering flame inside, warming his eyes of the once coldness they held.  
  
Tomoyo wanted to be that flame now, she wanted to be the thing that warmed his heart.  
  
"Every word."  
  
Tomoyo beamed at him and flung her arms around his neck. Amethyst met sapphire and the fire grew. Tomoyo's eyes glittered with delight and she could do nothing but stare into his azure orbs.  
  
"I'm so glad." She then buried her face in his chest and breathed in his intoxicating scent.  
  
Eriol bent down and whispered in her ear, "No, thank you Daidouji-san. You don't know what it means to me. I mean living an eternity means to live alone, all alone and within me an emptiness grew. Within me and Clow Reed. Kaho couldn't fill it, and neither could any woman Clow Reed had ever met. But you, you're a gift form heaven Daidouji-san, so in my eyes you're an angel."  
  
Tomoyo turned her face to the side and said, "I'm just glad you love me Eriol. That's a gift I can never forget. However. . ." She trailed off and looked up at him. "How about we drop the last name formalities and call each other by our first names."  
  
"I'd be glad to, Tomoyo." Saying her name was like the nothing he could describe. It was sort of like, a new freedom he was allowed to.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Music to my ears." Eriol released an arm from her waist and lifted her chin up towards him.  
  
He bent down to her and placed his lips on hers. Tomoyo's eyelids closed over her eyes and knew she was in rapture.  
  
The kiss was soft yet demanding at the same time. The two had a hunger for each other that no one else on earth could fulfill.  
  
The soft clouds that she called lips were paradise. And him, well he was just perfect in every way she could imagine.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had somehow snuck off the bleachers and behind the carpeted wall. Everyone else was watching the act.  
  
Sakura's fingers were entwined with the amber eyes boy beside her.  
  
"P.S Life is difficult, but you can make choices in life that make it even more difficult," Syaoran said.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Tomoyo didn't make that choice, she didn't choose to turn him down, and she accepted his love with open arms."  
  
Sakura looked up at him, "You know that's a lot better then the advice you gave her a few nights ago."  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
Sakura shrugged, "She told me." Syaoran shook his head; those two told each other everything.  
  
The two parted from the kiss and gazed into each other. What was left of the ice had been completely melted over and there was nothing of it left.  
  
"I'm so glad I won't be alone anymore," Eriol said.  
  
"You're not." Then the two leaned in for another kiss.  
  
She danced to the beat of her own drummer; he wanted to be that drummer. When their worlds collide beautiful music will be made. She will dance to a song, and he will be playing it.  
  
A/N: Well hoped you liked it, now review and say what you think. See I told you this story had nothing to do with dancing, but putting dancing instead of singing seemed to sound better, but it's basically the same thing right? Eriol's personality wasn't portrayed too well in this story I know, I guess it revolved around Tomoyo a lot. I do that a lot. This piece is probably the one I spent the most of my time on so out of all my stories so it should be the best right?  
  
CREDITS:  
  
"A cup of pudding a day is the way to stay okay."  
- LaDonna Spears  
  
(A/N: And the strange thing is she doesn't even like pudding.)  
  
"P.S Life is difficult, but you can make choices that make life even more difficult."  
- Helen Spears  
  
These (of course) do not belong to me, they belong to some of my friends, so no one may use them without mine or their permission. Thank you, and goodnight. 


End file.
